Fatal Factory
by Hanchucna404
Summary: Dear Reader, I Am sory to tell you this but this story isn't happy at all. The Baudelaires will suffer count Olaf once more.


**Hey people this is my first time on this website, and I would love to know what you think of my stories. I have nine different stories that I am trying to get the first chapter out. Read and Review. Enjoy!**

**Hanchucna404**

"Come look at this Klaus," Violet said to her brother with urgency in her voice.

"What is it?" The Baudelaire children were sitting in Justice Strauss's library catching up on some reading. They were far from the fortunate group of people, but they were extremely lucky to be sitting in their old friend Justice Strauss's library reading. With that said you could stop reading right now and read a happier story, maybe one about Harry Potter, or about a little unicorn who is having a birthday party with a clown act and coconut cream pie. See there were three Baudelaires; Sunny, the biter, Klaus, the scholar, and Violet the inventor. Sunny, of course liked to bite. Actually she would bite pretty much anything. Klaus read more books then a thirteen year old could possibly read. He remembered everything he read also. Violet was a very good inventor, and on countless occasions she had saved her siblings and herself from a gruesome demise.

As I was saying before they were very lucky to be back in their old friend Justice Strauss's library catching up on some reading. She was one of the only friends they had left. The unfortunate part about them being back in her library is Mr. Poe, a person who coughs a lot and works at Monetary Management Bank as head of Orphan Affairs was in charge of the children. Violet, Sunny, and Klaus's parents had perished in a terrible fire that set their entire mansion ablaze. This event is what started their unfortunate journey. However there was something far worse then Mr. Poe and that thing was that right next door to them was Count Olaf and his girlfriend Esme Squalor house and they were home with there theater troupe. Count Olaf was the children's greatest enemy. He was the fist guardian Mr. Poe had given them and ever since he has been after their enormous fortune their parents had left them. Olaf would do anything to get the fortune including; murder, disguising himself, trying to kill one of the Baudelaires, setting buildings on fire, and kidnapping. Keep in mind these are just a few of the things he did. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny did not know why he was home, but they knew if he saw them they would be in very much trouble. Violet was only fourteen and Klaus thirteen, he had spent his birthday in a prison cell not to long ago because of Olaf. Sunny was very small and knew how to walk in a wobbly way. She usually talked in words that only Violet and Klaus would understand, but she would say some words everyone would understand. For instance she would say something like "Vamuch," which in this sentence probably means, "What did you find Violet."

"Justice Strauss has this book completely on V.F.D," she said hungrily.

"Really," Klaus asked doubtfully.

"Come look Klaus." Klaus quickly walked over to the place were violet was kneeling down to get out a book from a shelf. Violet started to open it when Mr. Poe walked in and told the children to come to the kitchen and say goodbye to Justice Strauss. As he told them this he had to stop to get in a fit of coughing. Violet looked to Sunny then to Klaus with a disappointed look on her face. "I found…" Mr. Poe started coughing again. "You a new guardian."

"Who?" Violet asked slowly putting the book back on the shelf.

"Well it's only temporary," Mr. Poe, added, "Her name is Mrs. Judith Spats

"Did you say Spats?" Klaus asked.

"Yes she has a girl about your age Violet. Her name is Carmelita. Violet looked to Klaus a worried look on her face. "Now I know your parents will said that you had to be placed with a family member, but it also said that that was only long term. If I had to find you a guardian I could place you with a friend. I called up Prufreck Preparatory School and Vice Principal Nero said you were always talking to Carmelita at lunchtime." Violet got up from the floor and walked over to Mr. Poe, "Okay that sounds good," she said with a smile on her face.

"We just need to put some books back and will be there in a minute or two," Klaus said looking at his sister confused. When Mr. Poe left Violet looked at her brother. "We can disguise are self's and tell Mrs. Spats that we are someone else," she said.

"We disguised are selves at Caligri Carnival and look what happened to us and Madam Lu-Lu."

"Don't be so negative Klaus,"

"The probability that Carmelita won't discern us this point in time is at most about six percent. I read it in a book called, Likeliness And Their Prospect In Percents, Decimals, And Fractions. It said that six percent is also six hundredths and three fiftieths.

"She didn't notice us when we walked in the snow scouts cave when we were in the Mortmain Mountains because of the snow knats," Violet commented.

"I'm not going she calls us cakesnif." Klaus said being cut of by Mr. Poe.

"Hurry up children the Spats can't wait for ever."

"Coming," Violet screamed back. Klaus went over to pick up Sunny and they walked out of the library through the big double doors.

"We can't live with Carmelita if we can't disguise are selves first, and we can't do that with Mr. Poe driving us over there. We don't even have disguise outfits," Klaus complained as they walked to the kitchen.

"Will figure out a way," Violet said with hope in her voice.

"Why isn't the roast beef cooking Hugo!" Count Olaf screeched as he stomped into the kitchen.

"It will be cooking when the hot chocolate is done. I put some cinnamon in it to."

"I don't want cinnamon on my roast beef Hugo," Count Olaf smirked at Hugo most unpleasantly.

"No Count Sir I put cinnamon in the hot chocolate," Hugo said with a stammer.

"Don't call me count you have to get use to calling me Mr. Joe Lincoln, head of the Fowl Factory.

"Mr. Joe Lincoln," Hugo repeated.

"Olaf dear were are you and were is the roast beef, which is so in right now," Esme screamed from the living room.

"In the kitchen Baby," Screamed Count Olaf back.

"Okay I coming in with my hat made of fruit, those are in too." Esme walked into the kitchen wearing her hat made of fruit. The hat smelled of apricots, grapes, and bananas. "I'm here boyfriend," she walking up and giving "Joe Lincoln" a peck on the cheek, "Isn't my hat smashing,"

"Yeah…sure. The roast beef isn't even cooking," Count Olaf complained.

If you knew Count Olaf you would know that he loved his roast beef very much, and that if you failed to give it to him at the appropriate time he wanted it he would throw a fit. So that is obviously what he is going to do now. I warn you this fit was very… well there's not really a good enough word to explain what is about to happen. My research that I have found of this tantrum is very vivid and graphic so if you are under the age of 11 you should probably leave the room. I plain to keep researching the Baudelaires journey of misfortune and I will not leave out one last detail. Now, I will give you time to click of this story and run far away………………….. …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

All I have to say before I right these treacherous words, which in this sentence means write down every last vivid detail of Count Olaf's fit that he had about the roast beef not being done when he wanted it. This, in which also involves a violent act of a mad man who loves roast beef. Now I shall painfully begin.

"It will be done soon," Hugo said with fright noticing that Count Olaf was getting fairly mad. Like I said before this part of the story involves the act of a mad man who loves roast beef. "It should have been done by now," Count Olaf said getting that look in his eyes that was like a smile. It was a look that seemed like he was telling a joke. "Well I want roast beef know," Count Olaf said, "here let me act out a scene for you making this fact true,"

"Hugo I wanted some roast beef," Count Olaf said grapping a knife from the counter and getting up on the table. "If you don't make the roast beef right now I will kill you with this sharp kitchen knife." He said this with a high-pitched voice.

"Okay," Hugo stammered.

"Good," Count Olaf said meekly. With that he very evilly strutted out of the room.

Violet walked slowly into the kitchen of Justice Strauss expecting to see Carmelita standing there with Mr. Spats and Mrs. Spats "Why not we stay with Justice Strauss instead," Klaus said walking right behind his sister.

"The Spats are waiting excitedly," Mr. Poe started to cough uncontrollably, "for you to come stay with them for at least a week or less," he finished when he was done coughing.

"Frovgen," Sunny said which in this sentence meant, "but they hate us. They call us cake sniffers."

"You really should teach her how to say hello," Mr. Poe said.

"She's learning," Violet said.

"Well then say goodbye to Mrs. Strauss and come with me children." Violet, Klaus, and Sunny all hugged Justice Strauss and walked to were Mr. Poe was standing.

If you have ever walked into a vortex of doom you know it is very unpleasant, and that when you are walking you fill like you've just went to your favorite Mexican restaurant and have eaten too much spicy food. This making you fill like you have to throw-up. This is precisely how the Baudelaires felt walking out of Justice Strauss's house and into the street that felt like doom that went on for miles and miles.

As they got into Mr. Poe's car and buckled their selves in they had a gloomy look on their faces. "The house is just around the corner," Mr. Poe said pointing. Violet tied her hair up in a ribbon, which always meant that she was trying to invent something, and that she didn't want hair to be in her face because she had to concentrate. While Mr. Poe drove slowly out of the driveway Violet's face lit up and Klaus could tell she had an idea. "We could walk to the house if you give us the address," Violet said sounding ecstatic, "I fill like getting some fresh air anyway. Going for a little walk around the corner can do that for me."

"Okay I guess you are old enough," Mr. Poe said sounding slightly confused. He stopped the car and unbuckled leaning over his seat. "Here's the address. Just don't get lost."

"We won't," Klaus said.

"Yolly," Sunny said, which probably meant, "we promise."

"Okay children then I hope to see you soon," Mr. Poe said getting out of the car. Klaus, Sunny, and Violet got out too and Mr. Poe walked them to the edge of the driveway and got back in his car waiting for them to get out of the way he slowly pulled down the driveway. The children watched him go down the street at a slow speed until he turned a corner and they couldn't see them any longer.

"I was hoping your idea wouldn't have involved walking to her house, but if there's another part to it then I guess it's a good idea," Klaus said looking hopefully at his sister.

"No were going to walk to Carmelita's house," Violet said, "but were going to have disguises on when we get there. So just come on." Klaus picked up Sunny from the pavement and started walking next to Violet. When they were further away from Justice Strauss's house somebody came up behind them. "Hello, hello dear children," he said in a scratchy voice. The children turned around and saw Count Olaf standing right in front of them. "The cops are after you, you dirty little murder," Violet said sounding not at all frightened, which she was, but brave and outraged. Count Olaf smacked her right a cross the cheek and she fell to the street her cheek burning badly. "How dare you hit Violet," Count Olaf said in a high-pitched voice. Then he jumped to be a couple of inches and turned around with his back to the children. "Well she shouldn't speak to her beloved Count Olaf with a potty mouth Klaus," He said. Klaus looked at him confused, but then realized what he was doing he was predicting what he would say and acting it out. The scary thing about that is, that is what Klaus was going to say. "Now come children before I have to kidnap you with force," count Olaf said turning around. Violet was standing up now looking on with courage. "No," she said starting to run down the street not wanting to get slapped again and wanting to run as far away as she could from her biggest enemy. Klaus followed suit and ran after her. "I wouldn't run or all shoot," Count Olaf said with a laugh. The three of them turned around and saw that Count Olaf had pulled out a gun from his pocket. "Know get in the trunk," he ordered pointing to his car. Klaus looked to it and notice that Count Olaf's entire troupe was sitting in the front. "Violet slowly walked over to the trunk and climbed in. Klaus looked confused, but he put Sunny in and then climbed in himself. Once Olaf closed the trunk laughing and saying, "It's probably like das a vu for those worthless orphans." When he finally walked away and started the car hearing the loud rumple of the engine made Klaus think it was safe to talk. "What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know Klaus, but wouldn't you rather be in here or dead," let said annoyed and flustered.

"Stop talking!" a voice screamed at the children.

"Who's there?" Violet asked.

"Colette, and the boss told me to keep you kids hushed.

"How do you fit in here with us in here?" Klaus asked.

"I'm rolled into a ball," Colette answered chipper, "Oh…Oh yah the boss told me to tell you that I have a weapon and am not afraid to use it on you three."

"Would you really hurt use?" Violet asked Colette.

"If you don't be quiet I might," she said back not sounding tough at all.

If you have ever been trapped in your biggest enemies trunk with a girl who can twist her body up into a little ball and on top of that then fit in very little places you know how the Baudelaire children felt. From the day of the fire that burnt down there entire mansion they had been deprived of a sunny picnic with little elves and unicorns skipping around, but most of all they had been deprived of there parents in which one could still be alive. What made the Baudelaires maddest about these facts is they were so close to finding out if one of there parents was alive that they could smell it like an apple pie on a hot sunny day until a chipmunk named Olaf came up in the window were the pie was and knocked it down ending the sweet smell of the pie as it hit the ground for the chipmunk to eat and the Baudelaire children to be is misery once again as Olaf ruined there happiness. I'm sure you get what I mean.

"Fine will be quiet Colette," Violet said turning to Klaus and Sunny giving them a look that said just be quiet. With that Violet turned away and took her ribbon out of her pocket and tied her hair away from her face. She could tell that behind her Klaus and Sunny were smiling knowing what Violet was doing.

If you have ever been ordered into a stuffy old car that isn't in shape you know how the Baudelaires felt. Trust me though it is not pleasant in anyway. Once when I lived in a neighborhood called Paltryville I had to ride to the man gates in the back of the truck with some smelly pigs. Usually I wouldn't call a pig smelly because there one of my favorite animals, but man they smelled like they hadn't been bathed in ten years. I understand that is different from Violet, Klaus, and Sunny's situation, but the back of a truck is it's trunk. So it is then somewhat the same but with out the villain.

Anyway anyone who knew Violet well knew that when she had her hair tied up in a ribbon like that it was to keep it out of her face so that it would not distract her when she was thinking of an invention. In her head levers were being pulled and gears turning. Suddenly however they stopped and she took her hair down having thought of an invention. "Violet looked at her brother and sister with a big smile on her face. "Can I ask you one question," Klaus said looking at Colette.

"Just one," Colette said back.

"Do you like killing people for Olaf, and were is Carmelita?"

"Hey that was two I said just one," "but I guess I can answer both. Olaf is a way to give me money and that is what I need. I get better pay with him then at Caligari Carnival. Olaf murdered Carmelita because she mouthed him off too much," Colette said sadly.

"That's horrible," Violet said sounding slightly upset.

"Yah it was. He just did it one night when she was sleeping suffocating her with a pillow," Colette said in reply.

"Woo goo," Sunny said which probably meant, "That is horrible, but she needed to learn to control her bad mouth some how. She always called people cakesniffers."

"True Sunny, but what a way to learn to control your mouth I mean what's the point of dieing you don't learn anything from dieing," Violet said.

"Well I guess she won't be trouble anymore, but that doesn't make the fact that Olaf killed her any better," Klaus finally spoke up.

"Bad," Sunny said.

"Yes that is very bad," Violet said back to her, "Anyway Colette instead of murder people wouldn't you rather be with us and stop Count Olaf."

"Um well the first time I helped try and kill you up on Mortiman Mountain I did fill kind of bad you were so nice to us. So yah I guess I'll help you."

"Good," Klaus said, "because we think we know were all the people from V.F.D are hiding and we need to get there before Olaf does."

"Well the last I heard he was going back to the Mountains to investigate some more at the burnt down place."

"Then we have to get out of trunk," Sunny said. Violet looked at her sister. That was one of the longest sentences she had ever said. "Yes we do," she said back to her sister. Klaus was smiling to his sister he once was not sure if he liked was growing up. "To get out here is my invention. We will use this crystal ball to smack that side of the trunk that would be leading into the back seat area. Will hit it until we find the weakest spot on that side. When we do I will start hitting the weakest spot with that heavy trunk in the corner. When it weakens some more I will use my shoes I used to climb the waterfall to make holes, in which the holes we will have to make bigger with my invention that I am going to make before the car stops for Olaf's troupe to take a break. I will need a blush brush from that makeup set and those shoelaces of that shoe. Oh and I'll need that hair net and that wire of there. Violet tied her hair up again and got to work. She wrapped the wire around the blush brush and asked Sunny to chew on the hair net to break it into little pieces. She took some forks off one of her shoes and tied the pieces of the hair net together to make one long string. "I used the devils tongue so it should stay," she said. She tied the fork to the string and then tied the string to the blush brush, she handed that to Klaus. "Tie it to the think near the lock of the trunk," she said instead of wrecking the wall I have a new idea if I pull hared enough on the other end the lock should pop up and the instead I could use the trunk to push it open. Violet grabbed the other end of the string and yanked it as hard as she could she fell backwards and hit the wall of the trunk. She could hear Count Olaf say, "What ever you orphans are doing stop." Violet got back up and lifted up the trunk pushing on the top of the cars trunk. It flew open and Violet jumped out with the car still going she landed on her butt. Klaus held on to his sister and jumped out landing on his butt too. Colette rolled out of the car in a ball and rolled into Violet and Klaus knocking them over. They watched the car go down the street and turn left.

"That is not the way to the Mortiman Mountains," Violet said alarmed.


End file.
